dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raddah (Universe 88)
Raddah, space pirate of Universe 88. Character is property of Shotobros/ShibuyaAssassin Older Sister to the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Universe 88, Jino. This Page will be updated occasionally. Early Life About one year before the birth of her brother and destruction of the Saiyan Home World of Universe 88, Raddah was born to Saiyans Ginge and Rota, but she was given away to another family of Saiyans as the couple were too poor to take care of her. Under the care of this new adoptive family, Raddah had two older brothers, twins by the name of Cherrah and Tomah, as well as a currently unnamed mother and father. All through her young life, she was the subject of constant fighting between said parents, with the mother wanting absolutely nothing to do with her and the father wanting everything to do with her. So while they were always fighting, it was up to Cherrah and Tomah to take care of her. Even after the destruction of the home world, the family stayed together, though as the years went by, Raddah eventually went on her own to distance herself from the woman she resented so much. By Age 18, She taught herself about mechanics and engineering, and even got a job in this field. Her experiences in this field had left her building up a large tolerance to Blutz Waves and further knowledge in ship building. However she would ultimately be fired from the job she had and thus left to roam space... Dragon Ball U88 History Space Pirate Maizi Arc Raddah's introduction into U88 was midway toward the end of this arc, where she was among the new recruits for her future wife's fledgling pirate crew. She was quick to become Maizi's number two and best friend, soon even a lover after a failed mission on earth, which led to a subsequent battle with Jino (Who in fact was her one year younger brother, a fact that neither were aware of) and his family, that left them stranded on the planet for a small while until they could finally get off the planet. During this arc, Maizi had also gained the transformation of Legendary Super Saiyan. A short time after this arc, Maizi's younger brother, Bega, was born. Return of the Tournament Intergalactic Arc a few years later, With the lesbian lovers at the helm, the Maizi Pirate Organization had grown into a very large force of nature that also dabbled in other ventures aside from Piracy. Ventures of providing escort services, finding empty planets for new life, trading goods, etc. Both Raddah and Maizi, along with the latter's younger brother, Bega, were invited to take part in the second Intergalactic Tournament of U88. During the arc, there were two tournaments: A kids tournament (which Bega had come in second place while Jino's eldest daughter, Jina, coming first.) and an Adults Tournament (which was the main focus of the arc.) Neither Raddah, nor Maizi won the tournament, unfortunately. The Winner was Jino's nephew, Pepper, who coincidentally won two of his matches due to the both of them forfeiting against him. Maizi, however was the runner up in the Adults Tournament despite her forfeiting. This arc was also the one in which Raddah obtained the Super Saiyan Transformation, not to mention where she and Jino would learn of their relationship as siblings, with Jino figuring it out after witnessing Raddah personally rush Maizi to a nearby hospital in a similar manner to what he would do with his own lover if they were in that same situation. Not to mention, midway through the Arc was when Maizi would become engaged to Raddah. Also in this arc, Maizi would gain LSS4 whereas Jino's Wife, Potata, would obtain Super Saiyan 4. Tough Love Arc Some time later after the previous arc, Raddah's involvement was rather minimal and disconnected from the main events. She was busy with dealing with her brother in law, Rohi and his wife, Pastelle, as they had visited the Pirate Base during their space travels to gather Saiyans from other worlds in order to colonize them on earth. While also trying to help their relationship troubles, she ended up breaking one of her own ribs in order to enforce a bit of method acting... in which the attempt failed and she was left hospitalized whereas Pastelle was sent back to Earth. With her being out of commission for the time being, she was unable to do much as far as events on earth had gone. She did end up going to earth with Dakado, the father of Maizi, in order to retrieve her fiancee after some bit of a fiasco that happened while her fiancee was on the planet. When they returned back to the Pirate Base, the two would soon be wed. Fusion Arc Not long after their marriage, the couple went on vacation with Bega and assistant Coca along for the ride, however during this vacation is when they would be attacked by an unknown assailant and forced to land on a planet they once accidentally wiped the species of, and later sold to a new colony. For the time being, they were stranded on this planet, that is after some talks with locals and the like, Bega, Raddah, and Maizi were able to get a new ship and head to earth, where the assailant was going as well. The individual was a Saiyan Hybrid by the name of Skulli, who was created in an attempt to restore the Saiyan Race to its glory, but he proved to be rather... out of control due to his genetic makeup being that of Saiyan DNA and, surprisingly, Kryptonian DNA. With Skulli causing havoc on earth, overpowering the likes of Jino and other fighters, the pirate family came in the nick of time. Raddah's involvement in this arc from this point onward became more of a supporting role as she and Maizi would teach the Earth Fighters about Fusion, as Fusion seemed to be the best option in order to subdue the Kryptonian-Saiyan Hybrid. Jino and Maizi were the ones to fuse, fusing into the fighter known as Maino, who proved to be rather successful in their plight, even sparing the hybrid at the end the day. In the end, the day was saved and Skulli went his own way whereas Maino defused back into their fusees. U88's Battle of the Gods Arc Months later after the Fusion Arc, a birthday party was thrown for the niece in law of Jino and Raddah, Jupiter. Raddah and Maizi were on earth, shopping and the like for various items and other things, that was until disaster struck at the party. A God of Destruction from another universe, Arrack, had crashed the party with the intention of taking a sizable amount of life from U88 and transferring them to his universe. The rogue GoD proved too powerful for U88's own deities, so Raddah came up with the idea of using the Super Saiyan God Ritual in order to help combat the lizard god. She was the one to undergo the transformation with the helps of Jino, Maizi, Hiro (Jino's Son), Jupiter, and Potata (Jino's wife). With her newfound power, she was able to assist in defeating Arrack. However, during the fight, it was clear that her power alone wouldn't be enough, which necessitated a fusion between her and Thunder, becoming the fighter named Thundah. Eventually, Arrack was subdued and brought to justice as a result of this fusion's actions. Though Raddah and Thunder defused once Thundah was headbutted by the GoD. Universal Balance Arc About 8 years later, Raddah asked her brother, Jino, to help her control her SSG transformation. Also in this time, She and Maizi were training their youngest Niece, Krita, they were training her in how to fight and how to control her Great Ape transformation. All seemed to be going well, it was peaceful... up until Raddah suddenly found herself stuck in Super Saiyan God and unable to undo the transformation. All sorts of oddities had been happening. Little Krita was a lot more powerful than normal, which proved to be potentially lethal to everyone's safety. All of a sudden, a strange man that looked a lot like Jino, the doppelganger being named Cho, had suddenly appeared at the Pirate HQ, and that was only the start of it. Cho demanded to be killed, in fact he tried doing himself in only to find that he could not die. Later on, with the visit of Jino and Potata (who had used instant transmission to get there, with the intent of recruiting Maizi and Raddah to deal with escaped denizens of hell), bad news came in the form of Jina's death, and also news that the Arcosian Cryo had returned to life and regained his old territories. Raddah, devastated, transformed once more. Her transformation was into the form that she called Super Saiyan Blue (She reasoned that Blue sounded less redundant than Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, which was proposed by Cho). Following this transformation, she and Maizi, along with Cho, agreed to come to earth with the couple. After dealing with a few threats, along with Cho using his immortal state to disable a number of traps set by a member of the Hera Clan, Invidia, the party needed to find some way back to Hell, where the source of the problems was. Raddah, Potata, and Maizi set off for a desert. There were rumors of a rift there, so that was the lead they took. Indeed there was a rift, which Potata and Maizi entered, the rift leading to Hell itself and the one ultimately responsible for the problems that occurred in the arc and any future problems that will happen: the (Former at the time) Goddess of Balance, Viis. Viis had grown tired of her fellow gods and grown frustrated with the Universe's balance slowly getting out of control, so she quit and proceeded to cause some trouble. She was responsible for Cho being returned to life, and subsequently gave him immortality so that he could not prevent her plans. She was indirectly responsible for the death of Jina and the resurrection of Cryo. Anyhow, so since Viis was quite powerful and targeting those she deemed the biggest threat, not to mention that Cho had found Potara Earrings on his person, the doppelganger brought both Jino and Raddah to the side and proposed that they use the Earrings to fuse, though he warned them that the fusion would be permanent. Both siblings refused as they were not keen on the idea of being permanently fused together. During this conversation, their friends had been distracting Viis to buy time for the fusion. Soon, Potata and Maizi joined the siblings and it was decided that Maizi and Raddah would do the fusion dance while Potata and Jino would use the Earrings. Two fusion fighters were created: Potano and Raizi. The fusions were able to work together and stop Viis, though Raizi had defused prematurely and the fight had been stopped early, with Viis ultimately being forgiven and redeemed. In the end, the day had been saved and the Dragon Balls were used to bring back Jina as well as defuse Potano. Transformations & Power Ups Like any and all Saiyans, of any universe/timeline/continuity, Raddah is able to transform. Great Ape The Great Ape, also known as Oozaru, a transformation that is induced by a tailed Saiyan looking at a Full Moon or Power Ball, or being exposed to high amounts of Blutz Waves. Raddah herself is able to transform into this fearsome form, but it requires extreme amounts of Blutz Waves in order to do so. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan, a form of legend, a legendary power obtained initially through rage and loss. The circumstances of her obtaining this transformation is in regards to events in the RotTI Arc, where after constant dealings of harassment and unwarranted pettiness toward her and Maizi, Raddah eventually snapped at everyone and underwent the transformation. For a small while since then, it had been a transformation that she could not consciously activate, instead an indicator for whenever she began to grow stressed or become outraged, and then it would activate on its own. She has since gained better control of the transformation. Super Saiyan God Months later, during a birthday party for her niece in law, Jupiter, there was a rogue God of Destruction, Arrack, who had invaded U88, as he wanted to take some of U88's life for his own. The rogue GoD had begun fighting with U88's own gods and overpowering them, which is what prompted the Space Pirate to convince her family members on earth to enact the Super Saiyan God Ritual, with her as the one to obtain the godly power. The ritual works, and she was able to help subdue the rogue GoD. Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Blue was obtained purely by accident, as Raddah was stuck in SSG for a good portion of the Universal Balance Arc due to U88's Goddess of Balance, Viis, having quit her job, throwing the universe's balance off. After hearing about the death of her niece, Jina, Raddah was overcome with grief and sadness, which is what activated the transformation. Techniques & Special Abilities Techniques Fusion The Fusion Technique was something that both Raddah and Maizi learned about during their pirate adventures. During the Fusion Arc, both Raddah and Maizi taught the technique to Jino and the others in order to deal with an out of control Saiyan Hybrid named Skulli. Thundah In the U88BoG Arc, she fused with a Saiyan named Thunder during the battle with the rogue GoD, Arrack. They became the fused fighter known as Thundah. Together, their power was enough to subdue Arrack, so that he could be taken into custody by U88's GoD, Yun, and God of Creation, Yang. The fusion ended after Arrack managed to headbutt the fighter, causing both Raddah and Thunder to defuse. Raizi Toward the end of the Universal Balance Arc, Maizi and Raddah fused to become the fighter known as Raizi. As Raizi, the two's respective transformations (Super Saiyan Blue and Legendary Super Saiyan 4) merged into one transformation: LSS4B, which granted her a massive boost in power. However the Power did slightly go to her head as she acted rather cocky and arrogant, in a manner similar to that of Universe 7's Vegito. The fused female fought valiantly and toyed with her opponent until the fusion itself burned out, forcing the two to separate and be forced back into their base forms. Should the two ever fuse again, this problem of the power going to their head will not be as apparent. Saiyan Barrier A defensive technique that protects the user and others from any sort of danger. Developed during the years after her fight on Earth. Cyan Rush As a Super Saiyan Blue, this technique is purely offense based and Raddah derives the technique from her brother's own offensive technique, the Tatsunamical Rush (A Move based on Ryu's (of Street Fighter Fame) Tatsumaki Senpukyaku), which is a spinning kick attack that hits upwards of five to six times, each kick enveloped in a misty blue ki aura. Abilities * Flight - Raddah is capable of using ki to fly around, just as anyone else is able to. * Ki Manipulation - This is one of the things that Raddah excels at most, being able to manipulate Ki in order to form barriers or blades, or whatever is necessary. * Energy Sensing - Though Raddah cannot quite sense normal Ki specifically, she is able to pick up on it in great amounts if one were to activate a transformation with a large ki output. She can sense Godly Ki and Blutz Waves much better than Normal Ki. Fights * Maizi and Raddah vs Earth Fighters(Jino, Potata, Rohi, Hiro, Pepper) - Couple loses, stranded on earth for a time being. (Space Pirate Maizi Arc) * Raddah vs Pepper - Raddah forfeits after having her pride insulted in a very unintentionally arrogant way by Pepper. (Return of Tournament Intergalactic Arc) * Raddah (Super Saiyan) vs Yang - Raddah barely even gets a hit in before being quickly dispatched. (Return of Tournament Intergalactic Arc) * Raddah (SSG), Thunder (SSCreation 25%), Maizi (LSS4), and Aranji vs Arrack - Raddah is able to coordinate her attacks with the others before it was told that her form wouldnt last long, necessitating a fusion between her and Thunder. ->Thundah vs Arrack - The fusion fighter was able to fight with Arrack on an even level, ultimately subduing the rogue GoD after some time into their fight. * Earth Fighters and Space Pirates vs Viis - Time was bought for Maizi, Raddah, Jino, and Potata to do their fusions while Thunder, Hiro, and Pepper would distract Viis. ->Raizi (LSS4B) and Potano (SS4) vs Viis - Both fusion fighters were able to better handle the GoB, but Raizi defused due to power strain, and the fight was soon stopped by Yang and Yun, who were able to work things out with Viis. Art Any and All Artwork of the character. Either drawn by yours truly or drawn by someone else. Category:Female Characters Category:Space Pirate Category:Shotobros Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation Users Category:Heroes